half moon (lucaya)
by FarkleCorey
Summary: "If I only had half of you" (Originally on Wattpad)
1. 0

noun:half; plural noun:halves

either of two equal or corresponding parts into which something is or can be divided.

••••••••••••••••

Lucas Friar

•••••••••••

Maya Hart

[••••••••••]

"If I could only have half of you"

9/17/17

\--

Playlist

Lovesick ** _by_** Banks

We find Love **_by_** Daniel Caesar

Say It **_by_** Tory Lanez

Lights Down Low **_by_** Max gnash

Hallucinations **_by_** dvsn

 _What I Gotta Put My Mind To **by** Quadeca_

Good Lovin **_by_** Ludacris Miguel

oui **_by_** Jeremih

Fetish **_by_** Selena Gomez

Best Love **_by_** Luna

In My Feelings **_by_** Kehlani

Wait **_by_** Sabrina Claudio

D(Half Moon) **_by_** DEAN Gaeko


	2. 1

' _two halves make a whole_ '

••••••••••

He watched from the end of the half as she wrapped her arms around her current boyfriend. He was jealous, but it was his own fault. It was his own fault the blonde knew nothing of his feelings for her. There was nothing he could do now, he had simply missed his chance.

"Somebody's in love." One of his friends joked

"Of shut up Zay." He laughed

"Come on Lucas admit it, you've got it bad."

"Unfortunately for me she has a boyfriend, so it doesn't matter."

Another one of his friends gasped dramatically "The Lucas Friar giving up on the love of his life?" He exasperated "At the cost of her happiness." He continued

"Farkle, cool it would ya? We all know how your last relationship went, would you like me to bring it up?"

Farkle's eyes widened "We never speak of that."

"Hey guys." They heard behind them

"No need to speak of it, when it's right here." Zay laughed

"Hey girls." Lucas smiled

"Honestly Farkle you said you were fine." One of them said

"Honestly Riley, when a girl says she's fine, she is never fine."

She rolled her eyes "Farkle you're not a girl."

"I could be if I wanted to." He said clutching his chest.

"Yeah if he was a girl you two would still be dating." The other girl laughed

"Very nice Isadora." Lucas said giving a high five

By this point Farkle was on his knees nearly weeping

"Oh come on, get up." Zay said grabbing his arm as Lucas grabbed the other "Lets get to class."

"See you girls later." Lucas said as they dragged him off

"Every time Farkle really." They complained

Lucas saw they blonde look over at them and chuckle, as did her boyfriend. They waved them over.

"Come on Farkle lets go talk to the love of Lucas's life." Zay said

"Please don't say anything Zay."

"I won't, don't worry."

Lucas was anxious that his friends would slip up and reveal his feelings to her. Especially Zay (he never knows when to shut up.) It was always a possibility, but he hoped it would never happen.

"Alright, so what is it today?" She asked

"Poor Farkle here is still not over Riley breaking up with him for Isadora."

"It's been like a month." Her boyfriend said.

Lucas tried to despise him as much as possible, but he couldn't. He was good to her and as long as she was happy, he should be too.

"Come on Charlie, this is still Farkle we're talking about." She laughed

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He laughed

Lucas's heart felt torn, seeing them together. But he had no right being this heart broken.

They all heard the bell ring

"We have you to get him to class."

"That's very understandable." She chuckled "See you guys later."

Lucas watched as they two walked away, he could help but feeling like half of him was missing.


	3. 2

Lucas sat at lunch trying to ignore his friends sitting next to him singing a very familiar song.

They were always teasing him about his feelings towards her. It was obvious to them, and maybe everyone except her, he hoped.

"Why are we singing?" Charlie asked sitting down "And why does Lucas look so uncomfortable." He nudged playfully

Lucas wanted to hate Charlie so much, but he couldn't bring himself to. Not only was he good to her, he was trying his best to be a great friend.

"Who's the girl?" He asked curiously "Or guy, I don't discriminate."

Lucas chuckled "No guy, no girl. They just like to get under my skin."

"Sounds fun." Charlie smiled.

Although they only knew him through her, Charlie fit into their group of friends just fine, which made it even harder for Lucas to hate him.

"Oh how it's one of my favorite things to do." Zay sing-songed "So where's your lady?"

"She wanted to finish something up for art, I made sure she ate though."

"How sweet." Riley smiled

Charlie blushed slightly

"So how are you two?" Farkle asked referring to their relationship

"I think we're doing pretty great, but I can't speak for Maya." He said taking a bite of his sandwich "Oh and Lucas I almost forgot, coach wanted me to ask if you're playing baseball this year." Charlie said turning to him

"Yeah I'm playing."

"Yeah I mean he has to, what's a baseball team without their star player." He heard next to him. Lucas looked over to see Maya sit down next to him.

"I'm not the star player." Lucas said

"Yeah dude you are." Charlie chuckled "You weren't MVP for nothing."

"I know nothing of this sport, how does it work?" Isadora asked

"Nobody has the time to explain it to you." Riley told her "I'll tell you later though."

Lucas looked over at the couple, although Riley had broken Farkle's heart, they were all still friends because nobody couldn't really help the fact that she was gay. Either way her and Isadora went together very well. It made Lucas think of how hard it was telling Farkle she couldn't date him anymore.

"Earth to Huckleberry." Maya waved "Jesus Christ Cowboy, are even trying to pay attention?"

"Do you ever use my real name?" Lucas asked rolling his eyes playfully

"What's the fun in that." She smiled

That damned smile that made Lucas melt. He wished she wasn't as playfully as she was. It just made him like her even more.

"I'm guessing none." He chuckled

"And you'd be guessing right." She laughed

"Figures."

"So, who wants to hang out after school?" Farkle asked

"I'm there." Zay said as he stuffed the rest of his lunch in his mouth

"Not me, because now I have to explain Baseball to Isadora." Riley chuckled softly

"No one said you had to." Isadora said rolling her eyes

"But I want to." She said planting a kiss on her cheek

"I'm good to hang." Maya said. She turned to Lucas and Charlie "What about you guys?"

"We have a meeting for baseball." Charlie said

"Looks like it just us." Maya said to Farkle and Zay

Zay grinned widely, which made Lucas uneasy. He could only imagine what words were bound to fall out of his mouth.

••••••

"So Lucas, how long have you known Maya?" Charlie asked as they walked home from thier baseball meeting

"I've known her since seventh grade when I moved here, she was the first person to talk to me."

"I figured you guys knew each other way longer." He chuckled "I didn't move here until eighth grade."

Lucas laughed "I remember that, we both wanted to take Riley to the semi fromal."

Well that's what Charlie thought at least. Lucas had wanted to ask Maya, but back then it was 'Lucas Riley', they were expected to be the golden couple, and Lucas had never wanted that, he wanted someone else but he never made a move. And he couldn't let Charlie of all people know he liked Maya for so long, it made him feel stupid for missing his chance.

"Earth to Lucas." He waved

Lucas laughed "I'm sorry what?"

Charlie laugh along with him "I almost forgot about that, it's been years."

"Yeah almost four." He smiled "We didn't really see much of you after that, what happened?"

"Farkle happened, and now Isadora happened."

"I would've never thought you'd go for Maya." Lucas said nudging him

"Neither did I, but unlike Riley she gave me the time of day. And now I just feel like we go together, you know?"

 _Lucas knew a little too well_

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

"Hey look." Charlie said pointing across the street.

Lucas looked over to see Farkle and Maya watching Zay do some type of trick.

"Lets go say hi."

The two boys made their way across the street, gaining the attention of Maya. She waved them over

"Hey babe." Charlie said wrapping his arm around her waist

Lucas's heart ached at the sight of this, so he quickly looked away "Hey what's he doing?" He asked Farkle

"I'm not sure exactly, I assumed it was some kind of magic trick but I'm not sure about that either."

"Sounds fun." Charlie laughed

"Oh it is." Maya smiled "So, how'd the meeting go?" She asked

"It went like any other meeting," he shrugged "But we do have a new coach, so it'll be different than last year." Charlie said looking down at her

Lucas tried to make his uncomfortable demeanor unapparent to the rest of the group. He thought he was Maya furrow her eyebrows at him for a brief second, but she didn't say anything, so he thought it was something that would just blow over. Litte did he know he was dead wrong.


	4. 3

She felt like something was off, she had felt this way for a while, but she couldn't pin point what it was.

"Charlie?"

"Yes Maya." He responded

"Did Lucas seem upset to you?"

Charlie thought for a moment "Yeah, a bit. But I think it's just because we got a new baseball coach, we all really liked the one we had last year." He shrugged

Maya didn't think that was it, he had seemed upset before this. But she just went with it.

"Yeah that's probably it."

\--

Lucas was thinking to himself as he took his normal seat on the subway, a familiar blonde came and sat next to him and he could feel hid heart start to palputate as if it would burst through his chest.

"Hey." She smiled

"Hey."

"Have you been feeling okay? You seem off lately."

Lucas's heart almost stopped but he shook it off "I'm fine really."

"You sure? You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yes I'm sure and if anything happens you'll be the first to know, I promise."

She smiled brightly "Okay then." He could tell she was happy with this response.

They both saw Charlie walk on and walk the opposite direction of them.

"Aren't you gonna go flag down your boyfriend?" He asked

"Why would I? I'll see him at school." She said rolling her eyes playfully, Lucas just looked at her "Oh come on Cowboy, I don't need to spend every living second with Charlie. And plus I need time for my friends too, I'm not gonna just ditch you."

He smiled slightly "I appreciate the not ditching me." Lucas laughed

"It's nothing I swear." She joked causing him to laugh a little louder. They were gaining stares from the others around, but neither of them cared.

When Lucas really thought about it, he hadn't laughed this loud in a while. Matter of fact he hadn't had this long of a conversation with Maya in s while, he realized he had been keeping his distance, but a lot farther than intended.

"So Huckleberry tell me, hows life?"

"How life?" He chuckled "Are you serious Maya, you sound like we haven't see each other in like, ten years."

Maya rolled her eyes "It's been forever since we've actually talked like this, I kind of missed it." She mummbled that last part, but Lucas caught it which made him curious, but he also knew it wasn't meant for him to hear so he ignored it

"I know, we have to talk more." He sighed as he looked down at her and thought to himself 'I missed it too'.

"Oh hey guys." They both looked up to see Riley and Isadora.

"What's with the intense staring at each other?" Isadora asked

They both looked at each other very confused

Lucas looked over to see Riley looking at him sympathetically, Isadora was oblivious of his feeling towards Maya despite being as smart as she was, he didn't really understand people.

"Hey when did you guys get on?" They heard.

Of course it was Charlie "We've been on for a while actually." Lucas said running a hand through his hair

"Hey Maya, what's wrong?" Charlie asked his girlfriend who was currently staring at the floor with tears in her eyes.

Lucas looked over at her "I'm fine don't worry." She told him

"Maya you're crying." Lucas whispered in her ear

She looked over at him and sighed "Don't worry I'm fine."

He could tell everyone was looking back and forth between the two of them, but they were both looking at each other, which made the situation even more confusing.

"This is our stop." Isadora declared

Maya stood up and took Charlie hand as they all walked out of the subway cart. With Lucas trailing behind he could help but think of what the Hell had just happend.

••••

Lucas was stopped after school by Riley who obviously wasn't going to ignore this mornings events

"What happened this morning."

"I honestly have no idea, one minute we're laughing and joking around, and the next we're both confused and she was crying." He sighed

"Have you talked to her?"

"No, she's been with Charlie all day and didn't show up to lunch."

"The better question is, are you going to talk to her?"

"Honestly I don't know yet. I want to but part of me is saying no."

"Well you better be able to talk cause here she comes." Riley said motioning behind him

"Hey." She said tapping him on the shoulder

Lucas turned around to look at her "Hey."

"I'll leave you two to talk." Riley said making back towards the school

"So this morning?" Lucas started "What was that?"

"I don't know, and it seems like the more I think about it, the more I don't know."

"Well that makes two of us." He said causing her to chuckle. Lucas could tell it was a nervous chuckle but at least he was somewhat breaking the ice.

"There you guys are." Zay called with the rest of their friends following.

He could see Riley shaking her head behind him, at least she tried.

"We've been looking everywhere." Farkle said "Riley was about to lead us on a wild goose chase."

"Sounds fun." Maya chuckled softly

"So," Zay started throwing an arm around each of them "What're we talking about?"

"Well nothing now." Lucas muttered

"Okay then." He laughed "We're going to get pizza, are you two coming?"

"Oh why not." Lucas chuckled "What about you short stack?" He asked nudging Maya

"Fine, but I'm not eating anything that has pineapples on it." She said as they started walking

"How can you live without the pineapples." Farkle said dramatically

"I've gone 18 years with out it, and I can continue to." Riley said rolling her eyes.

Lucas laughed as Zay dragged them along. He looked over at Maya who no longer looked so nervous.

He wondered what would happen if they actually had a chance to talk. He also realized Charlie wasn't with them. Lucas knew for a fact there was no baseball today, so why wasn't he with them like usual.

"Hello, earth to Lucas I asked you a question." Farkle said snapping in his face

"And that was?" He asked smirking

"Oh nevermind."

"You can't tell him nevermind now, you already made a big deal about it." Riley started

Lucas smiled as they started their usual bickering, but he couldn't help but look over at Maya who was surprisingly looking back at him

"What Huckleberry?" She taunted

"You were the one looking at me."

"And?" She questioned "I can't look at you now?"

"Well I never said that." He laughed

"Keep it up Friar, see what happens." Maya smiled

Lucas didn't do anything except smile back.


	5. 4

It had been weeks since they had last spoken. Lucas was engulfed in all things baseball and preparing for finals, they only got glimpses of each other. It was somewhat saddening.

Lucas felt selfish anytime he thought of her. There was no more feeling bad for himself, he just wanted her. But as materialistic as it sounded, she belonged to somebody else. And he couldn't help but wish it was him.

Lucas layed in his bed one night after a game just thinking about Maya Hart, the girl of his dreams. Literally the girl that was in his dreams. it was getting to be ridiculous at this point. He turned over to see a figure outside of his window. His clock said 1:43 a.m.

"What the Hell." He muttered

The figure knocked and without thinking Lucas opened the window to see Maya on the other side.

She smiled at him "Hey."

"Hey."

\--*--*--*--

The two sat across from each other on the floor

"So." He started "What's up?"

She chuckled "What's up? Really Cowboy, that's all you got?"

Lucas laughed "I don't know what to say, it's pretty late, I'm tired I guess."

"You guess?" Maya asked rasing an eyebrow

"Yeah something like that." He yawned "So really what's up? Did something happen?"

"I'm not actually sure, I've just been feeling off lately. I didn't know who else I could talk to "

"How come you didn't talk to Charlie? I'm sure he's concerned."

Maya sighed "I know but I'm not sure he's the best person to talk to about this with."

Lucas rose an eyebrow at her.

"I just haven't been feeling, I guess like my 'normal self'. I've been havinh this weird feeling lately, you know."

His mind couldn't help but race. What could she not tell Charlie, she told him just about everything

"I know it sounds weird when I say it out loud-"

He cut her off "It doesn't sound weird at all." "You can't tell Charlie everything, that's what friends are for, and I'm here to listen."

Lucas's heart ached when he said friends, if only they were more than that.

"Thank you Huckleberry." Maya said softly

"You know I'm always here to talk right? I mean even at two in the morning, I'm there."

"I appreciate that very much." She smiled "You think I could stay here for the rest of the night, or I guess technically morning." She said causing Lucas to chuckle

"Of course."

Maya leaned forward and hugged him. Lucas didn't know what to do with himself, he hugged her back hesitantly.

"What's this for?" He asked

"For letting me talk, and for letting me stay."

She sighed softly in his embrace

"I missed seeing you if I'm being completely honest, it's werid talking only every once in a while."

"Is that why you've been feelings off? Because of me?" Lucas asked letting go of her.

He was baffled. He thought to himself, She missed me? How is that possible?

"Maybe." She muttered as she ran her hands through the carpet beneath her "I didn't really think about it like that." "I mean I did, but I didn't think that could be it."

"Didn't think or won't except?" He asked. Lucas immediately realized that hewas speaking harshly towards her .

Maya looked up at him with wide eyes

"Sorry." He apologized quickly

What was wrong with him. Lucas thought for a moment, was he really that upset about it? He was being selfish again, and it didn't look pretty on him.

Maya tilted her head in confused and looked Lucas up and down.

He tried not to panic and hide the worried look on his face.

"Did something I say set you off?" She asked. He could tell she was catching on to something

"No I'm just tired that's all."

Maya stood up "I think I'll just go home."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I think it's best if I leave."

Lucas stood up as well "At least let me walk you home."

"I'll be fine."

"Maya-" He started

"It's fine Lucas, I'll let you know when I get home." And like that she was back out of the window.

Lucas flopped down on his bed. He wanted to break something, slap himself on the back of the head. Anything that would've prevented what had just happend. He had just royally screwed himself over.

•••••

Maya didn't sleep well. She didn't feel like getting out of bed when her alarm sounded, but she did and she dreaded walking through those doors and seeing Lucas. She knew he wasn't being himself before, but now. Now it was like he was a whole new person, but the sale old Lucas at the same time. It was, upsetting.

"Hey, you okay?"

She looked over at Charlie who was frowning at her.

"Yeah I'm okay, just thinking about something, that's all."

He squeezed her hand "Are you sure? You seem upset."

Maya smiled smally "Yes I'm sure, so please stop worrying."

He chuckled "I can't, it's like my job to worry about you." Charlie looked down at her "And I take my job very seriously."

"And I'm glad that you do, but I'm fine."

He caved in "Okay." "Lets get to class beforw we're late."

As they made their way down the hall Maya could help but think about Lucas, she was concerned. In all the years she had known him, he never acted out like this before.

"Did you hear me?" She heard Charlie ask

Maya shook her head "I'm sorry what?"

He laughed "I asked if you wanted to come over after school, practice got cancelled today."

"I'll think about it." She smiled as they walked into History

Maya took her seat infront of Lucas, who was avoiding eye contact.

This was going to be a long day for the both of them.


	6. 5

Graduation. It seemed like it had came so fast, too soon. Goodbye HighSchool, hello whatever was next.

Lucas was torn. He hadn't spoken to Maya in what seemed like forever. There was like this unspoken agreement between the two of them, avoid each other at all costs. It was heartbreaking to the both of them, whether the other knew or not.

"You ready for this?" Charlie asked as they were preparing to play their last game of baseball as highschoolers.

Lucad gulped "Born ready."

Lucas didn't feel like celebrating. yeah sure they won, but he just didn't feel like celebrating.

He stood in the coner farthest from everyone else with a drink in his hand. Lucas saw a group of his friends walking towards him.

"Oh come on Lucas don't be such a downer." Zay joked

He rolled his eyes

"Oh are you still sad about your blonde beaut-"

Lucas cut him off "Shut up Zay," Lucas pushed passed him

"Oh heartbroken Lucas, moping around." He said following him with others trailing along

Lucas turned around and glared at him "You just don't know when to shut your mouth do you?" Lucas growled

"Hey don't get mad at me, maybe you should stop being such a buzz kill and go cry to your pillow." Zay said smugly

Lucas was ready to rush him before Charlie got in between the two of them.

"Woah, woah. Why don't both of you chill out. We're supposed to be celebrating, not at each other's throats."

"Fine." Lucas said backing up "I'm going home."

"You don't have to go." Charlie started

"It's fine Charlie really, it's better if I just leave." He grabed his jacket and pushed past everyone in his way

Lucas couldn't take it anymore, his emotions were getting the best of him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Riley asked as she saw him going towards the door

"It's nothing Riley."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." She said following him out.

"Please." He said turning to her "Just let it be nothing." Lucas pleaded sadly

"Okay." Riley said looking at him somewhat sympathetically "Call me if you need anything."

He nodded started to walk out the door as someone else was walking in. Lucas looked over to see a head of blonde hair next to him

She looked up at him and smiled smally "Ah damnit, I just got here and you're leaving already." Ahe chuckled

Lucas leaned against the now open door "Well it's not as fun as I thought it would be."

"And why is that?"

"It's nothing really." He said stepping back through the doorway, letting the door close as if he had never opened it.

"Yeah okay." She chuckled

"Oh come on Maya."

"What?" She laughed "I said okay."

"No." Lucas laughed with her "You said 'yeah okay'" He said imitating her

"Ugh." Maya groaned rolling her eyes playfully at him

Lucas bit his lip "It's been a while."

She looked up at him and smiled sadly "It has."

Charlie came up and put an arm around "Lucas my man, I'm glad you decided to stay. I'm not sure I could deal with Zay alone." He laughed "Oh hey Maya, when did you get here?"

Lucas looked over at Charlie as he spoke to Maya

"Just now actually."

"Well come join the fun." He said putting an arm around her too

Lucas looked over at her. It seemed like anytime they talked they were being pulled along somewhere. He just hoped Zay would keep his distance. Maya looked ove at him

"What?" He asked

"You were the one looking at me."

"And?" He questioned "I can't look at you now?"

"Well I never said that." She giggled

"Keep it up Hart, see what happens." Lucas grinned

Maya turned her head to the side but he could tell she was still smiling.

"Oh hey guys." Lucas looked ahead of him to Zay, who was obviously hammered

"Look Lucas you found your blonde beauty." He laughed

Lucas blushed furiously "Blonde beauty?" Maya questioned "You still call me that?"

"Well it kind of stuck." he said scratching the back of his neck. Lucas was nervous that Charlie, who was literally in between them, would catch on.

"Still?" Charlie asked

"It's just this stupid nickname I came up with when I moved here." Lucas tried explaining causing Maya to blush slightly

"Stupid nickname." Zay laughed histarically "It didn't seem that stupid when you-" Lucas put a hand over his mouth

"That's enough Zay you've been drinking too much."

Charlie nodded slowly "Why don't we see what everyone else is doing." He said walking ahead of them, leading them to a circle of people

Maya whispered to him "He's leading us into a cult."

Lucas chuckled

"What're we playing?" Someone asked

"7 minutes in heaven." Zay said flopping onto a couch

"Alright who's going first?" Farkle asked. Surprisingly Lucas thought this was the first time he had seen him all night

"Well I say our MVP of the night, Mr. Lucas Friar." One of the players on the baseball team said

"And our most prized blondie, Miss Maya Hart."

"Oh no Andrew, we don't need to-" Maya started

"Doesn't matter, in the closet." Andrew pointed as the crowd of people pushed them towards the end of a hall way

Lucas saw Farkle give him a worried look as the past by him

They were pushed into the coat closet. "Alright, 7 minutes on the clock. Your time starts now."

"So, do you wanna?" Lucas chuckled

Maya playfully hit his shoulder "Yeah I figured." He smiled "So how have you been?"

"I've been okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah, just okay. And you?"

"I've been fine."

"Oh come on, this is boring." Andrew called from outside the door

"Nobody told you to easedrop." Lucas called back

Maya laughed and opened the door to swe everyone staring at them "Move out of my way." She said chuckling

Lucas smiled and walked out behind her

"You two are so boring." Zay complained "It's like, it's like so obvious that you two like each other, like a lot." He slurred

"Zay-" Lucas started

"No, let him speak." Charlie interjected

Maya glanced over at Lucas who was furrowing his eyebrows. He looked at Charlie curiously.

"Oh poor Charlie, you're like so blindsided." He continued "It's like, it's like so so, so so obvious and you didn't, didn't even realize your girlfriend had feelings for someone else, and that of all people it was Lucas." Zay laughed histarically

Everyone around them weren't as shocked as they were. It was obvious.

Lucas looked over at Maya "Wait a minute, feelings for each other?" He whispered to himself. He could see she was biting her lip.

"It's a shame really-"

"Alright that's enough Isaiah." Andrew said grabbing him "Lets get you home."

The crowd disbursed and everyone acted as if nothing had happened.

"I should've seen it coming." Charlie said turning to face him

"Charlie it's not what it seems, Zay is obviously really drunk." Lucas tried

"It's fine really." He smiled sadly. Charlie glanced over at Maya and chuckled "I should've seen it coming." And with that he walked away from them

"You like me?" Lucas asked after a moment of silence

"I don't know." She sighed softly "You like me?"

Lucas sighed as well

"I always have."


End file.
